


Help Me, I'm Shy

by SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons



Series: Misfit Squad [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Sex, Falling In Love, Multi, Shy Clones, Transgender Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons/pseuds/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons
Summary: Disney owns Star Wars. Follow my tumblr:Gemini Dragon***Dingo is a new addition to the 501st. He's having a hard time getting used to it. So a nice medic helps him out.***This story is going to consist of short, at most 500 words, chapters based around Misfit Squad in the 501st.





	1. Where's The Mess?

Dingo climbed off the transport and into the hangar of General Skywalker's ship. He looked around, eying all the new troopers. A wave of anxiety passed through the young shiny. 

He walked around the hangar absentmindedly. He felt too shy to ask any clones where the mess hall was. And he was hungry. 

~

Shaz saw the adorable shiny cluelessly wandering around. He huffed and walked up to the kid. The shiny paused and took off his helmet.

~

"Hello, vod," Dingo greeted the clone medic in black and blue.

"Name's Shazz. Looks like you're clueless."

"I'm afraid to ask anyone where the mess hall is," Dingo said flatly.

"I can take you," Shazz smiled, "join me." 

"Oh, okay," Dingo followed the medic. 


	2. Pretty Eyes

Dingo couldn't help but stare as he walked next to Shaz. The medic had offcolor eyes, like if someone had been mixing the DNA around in Shaz's case and had the color off a few shades. Instead of typical mocha brown, Shaz's eyes were a softer shade, like if someone mixed white chocolate and milk chocolate. That in between shade that was so hard to describe. 

"You're staring," Shaz stated.

"Your eyes are cool," Dingo murmured. 

Shaz turned, and Dingo saw the soft speckles of blue and green amongst the beautiful brown shade. The shiny couldn't hide the look of awe on his face. The euphoria of those breathtaking eyes filled him. Such a beautiful creature needed to be shipped away from all the horrors of the battlefield. 

"Kid, you're staring even harder," Shaz shook Dingo's shoulder, "don't do that around Misfit Squad, okay? Captain Rex told me to keep my eyes on you. Not the other way around."


	3. Misfit Squad

Dingo walked into the mess hall with Shaz at his side. He went and got some food. It was better that the ration bars that cadets were conditioned to eat. He let Shaz show him to the table Misfit Squad sat at. 

Dingo noticed the three troopers there. There was Tiggy, the squad’s heavy weapons specialist. He had dark brown hair and a loud demeanor, a juxtaposition to Shaz’s quietness. Sergeant Jake had dark green dyed hair and a mild temperament. He greeted Dingo in a calm voice as opposed to Tiggy’s slap on the back. And finally, there was Lindsay, the only transgender trooper in the GAR. She had long blonde hair pulled back in a bun, and she had on makeup. She was pretty, and Dingo felt a little crush start blooming in his chest for her. She had a feminine frame compared to the average trooper. 

“Welcome to Misfit Squad, Dingo. Glad to have you,” she said calmly. 


	4. So You’re A Girl, But You’re A Clone?

Lindsay had been reading her favorite book when Dingo came up to her that night. Her bunk was partitioned off from the others, simply because she was transgender. Dingo thought it was strange that she was treated differently when she was just another  _vod._  He sat down at the end of her bunk, wearing his blacks. He timidly watched her. 

“What is it, honey?” she put her book down.

Dingo sighed, “why are you kept away from the others?”

Lindsay looked down for a moment. “Because I’m different,” she whispered. 

“Because you’re a girl?” he said. Then he got upset, “you’re just as good as any soldier! You’ve fought with your brothers for how long?”

“I’ve been on the battlefield since Commander Tano began being General Skywalker’s padawan,” she said softly. 

“And you should be treated as such! You can sleep in my bunk with me tonight if you have to!” Dingo grabbed her hand, “come on, sister!” 

“Okay, okay, fine,” she laughed, “I’m coming.”


	5. Cuddles

Lindsay curled up against Dingo. The young shiny still had the face of a child. He nuzzled closer to her chest, burying his face in her soft supple breasts. Her breath hitched. She pulled the blankets over him, and he whined softly in his sleep.

Jake appeared at their bedside, “Linds, what’s with sleeping with the new shiny?”

She huffed, “he asked me to sleep with the rest of the squad. Is that too taboo for you, Sergeant?”

He narrowed his eyes, and he turned on his heel and left, going back to his bunk. Lindsay turned her attention to Dingo, who had started drooling on her nightshirt. She readjusted his head to rest on the pillow, and she rolled onto her back. He wrapped his arms around her and mumbled something into her hair. 

His hands found their place around her midsection, against her abdominal muscles. She sighed and relaxed into the bed, and she fell asleep faster than she had ever fallen asleep. 


	6. Fist Fight

The next day, Lindsay and Dingo met in the gym, her wearing a sports bra, him wearing gym shorts and nothing else. Jake walked in dressed in a black tank top and a pair of gym shorts. He had his knuckles wrapped in white bandages. He gave Lindsay a venomous look. 

“He's a little aggressive, huh, vod?” Dingo asked. 

“He doesn’t like me, sweetheart,” Lindsay smiled. 

“Trooper CT-3726, I challenge you to a fight,” Jake’s voice rang out across the gym. 

“All I see is a little bitch, not a proud sergeant,” Lindsay snarled, walking right up to Jake, who stood on the sparing mat, “you’ve treated me like an abomination since the day I walked in, CT-1739, and I am tired of it. So, yes. I accept. And when I pummel you into the floor, don’t expect anyone to help you.”

Jake reared back to swing, and Lindsay quickly sidestepped, her firsts hitting him in the back. He growled and whipped around, smashing his fist into her stomach. She groaned and stumbled back. Then her foot connected with the side of Jake’s face. He fought to keep himself up, and he took a ready stance, watching Lindsay. She then let him have a volley of violent punches, and then she lept up and dropkicked him in the face. 

“Lindsay! Lindsay! Lindsay!” Dingo cheered for her, and a few other troopers joined in. 

Lindsay felt the rush, and she continued, fist after fist landing against Jake’s forearms. He himself had a black eye and split lip. It was something to marvel at. 

She was lighter than Jake, her form flawless. She was like a well trained lady warrior, landing blow after blow against Jake’s skin. And Jake had had enough.

He slammed his fist into her chest, and he pulled out a blade from his shorts. He flicked out the blade, and it glinted in the light. Lindsay froze, but when he moved to strike, she dodged. Over and over, he swung, and she dodged. She let out a strangled cry when the blade sliced across her chest. Her bra strap had been cut, and a thin line of blood sprouted. She roared and slammed her fist right in the sergeant’s face, taking him off guard. 

And he fell. His body hit the floor with a thud. She stood, heaving, staring down at her defeated opponent. Her chest throbbed, and she felt a bruise blooming on her cheek. She relaxed, letting her hands fall to her sides. She exhaled quietly, and she looked at the troopers that had gathered. 

“Great job, Lindsay!” Dingo shouted, and the troopers watching erupted into cheers.

She walked off the sparing mat and wrapped her arms around Dingo. He held her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. She huffed quietly, exhausted.

 


End file.
